Innuendo
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Season 1 Pilot *At the big showcase the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. *'Sikowitz:' "Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." :Jade: "Oh I will." (Winks at Beck playfully) *'Jade' (to Tori): "Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" *Sikowitz thought Andre wanted the scene to be about big nudes rather than big news. The Bird Scene *Beck's comment about finding André a skirt and lip gloss is a reference to cross dressing. *'Rex: "'You don't know what I got!" *'Tori': "Two large coconuts." :Beck: "Those are good ones." Stage Fighting *'Robbie:' "Girls can't fake passion like that." The Birthweek Song *Robbie claims that vibrating as a result of caffeine rush sometimes feels nice. Robarazzi *Robbie runs out of the locker room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Survival of the Hottest *'André': "Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat!" 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *Jade says to Beck "Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" Beck's Big Break *'Jade:' "Was she cute?" *'Beck:' "He' was adorable." Cat's New Boyfriend *When Tori and Robbie asked what meat the sausages were made of, Sikowitz laughed as if to cause a distraction from his secret. *'Tori:' (''to Jade) "You wanna get slapped with a sausage?" :Jade: "Sure." 'Freak the Freak Out ' *'Sikowitz': "Class is no place for swearing or vibrating!" 'Rex Dies' *Sinjin becomes ambiguous when Tori asks what the stains on his shirt are. *Jade is interested in a lump of fat. The Diddly-Bops *Sikowitz says: **'Sikowitz' [to the gang]: "How would you children like to do something... for money. **'Tori': "...Can we have some details first?" ***This could possibly be referring to prostitution or a sexual act. *Tori helps Jade to fit her boobs in the costume. **'Cat 'Tori: "Hey, you gotta help Jade." **'Tori': "With what?" **'Cat': "She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger." **'Sikowitz': "Pardon?" **'Tori': "Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on." **'Sikowitz': ....."In the hamburger?" 'Wok Star' *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. 'The Wood' *'André': "Sometimes I do it to myself." *'Tori: "'Feel away!" 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. *After Tori kisses him, Rex tells Robbie "Take me home" because he got sexually excited and relieved his "urges". Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin. He then tells her that he healed in a hopeful voice. *When Robbie was dancing in Ryder's way to keep him from leaving, Robbie does a pelvic thrust. Beck Falls for Tori *'Sikowitz'(to Tori): How would you like to do something...exciting? 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André says "You better stop there!". *Robbie said he wants to do many things before he dies, he mentioned riding a pony and "Other" things. *'Robbie:' "The two mothers beat me up with sticks!" *'Cat:' "Sticks?" *Tori is bathing Trina. *'Tori:' "How about we go somewhere a little...more private?" *When Robbie was lying on Tori's couch because of being injured, he has his arm in between his legs. *The children's mothers attacked Robbie. They maybe did this because they thought he was a pedophile. *Cat had a dream about little children "eating" her. This could be mistaken for oral sex and pedophilia. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Robbie gets a toy car stuck up his butt. *When hearing about Tori calling the person who works for Lady Gaga (it was really Sinjin), André and Robbie softly slap each others chests and arms. *'Doctor:' Jade Are you his (Robbie's) girlfriend? *'Jade:' No, are you? *Jade says that she'll keep Tori's dress warm, then rubs her hands over her body. *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *'Tori': André's character while feeling dizzy You...You may be a woman. *Tori discovers that Robbie has SpongeBob underwear, which shows that she had been staring at his crotch. *'Andre:' about the car stuck in Robbie Won't it just, you know...back out? *On the X-Ray on the wall of Robbies hospital room, you can clearly see the outline of a penis. 'Prom Wrecker' *Rex was complaining about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also very creased. It is implied had a hangover. *If one looks closely at Rex's neck, there appears to be a hickey on it. *Cat admits they were watching André and Sherry kissing, and André says "Hope you enjoyed the show." He is also laughing while saying this. *In the Dutch version of this episode, they translated "Prom" to "Ball", which would make Tori say "I love balls." 'Locked Up ' *When the tough female prisoner knocks Jade to the ground, she says, "I like it on the ground." Innuendo on TheSlap.com *In "The Diddly Bops" gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori's caption says "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's driving by acting exercises, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' It's fun (referring to the acting challenges). **'Jade: '''Sometimes its fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. ***This can be mistaken for sex *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2 Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in an awkward and sexual manner. You can also see Beck's underwear while they both roll on the floor *In The Gallery ''Cats Costume Creation Cat writes that Robbie wants a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the "Stage Fighting" gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus mating call. *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: '''No, I really NEED to know. I'm on vacation and I'm ''really dirty. *In "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for rape. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murry wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her, and she didn't want to read it out loud. This could mean that the comments had profanity and/or sex-related words. *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. *In Tori and Robbie's drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie possibly in the groin towards the end. *In Jade's segment, What I Hate, she drinks a bottle which might be filled with alcohol. Also, she has a slurred voice which means she could be drunk. *Jade posted this on her slap page: **'''Jade: Beck won't let me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up... too much. What's his deal? *Robbie says about Beck, "How DOES he fit in his jeans so well??", meaning that Robbie has been looking at Beck's butt. Category:Quotes Category:Objects